1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the dispersion of static within a heated tumble laundry dyer, and more particularly to a reusable, environmentally friendly anti-static ball that prevents the clothing within the dryer from becoming electrically charged.
2. Description of Related Art
The advantages obtained from the use of chemical fabric conditioning agents such as anti-static and fabric softening compounds, either alone or coated on a substrate, for conditioning laundered fabrics are well known in the art. However, a major disadvantage associated with the use of these is the amount of waste that each generates. From discarded plastic jugs and spray bottles, to the plethora of single use anti-static laundry sheets that are discarded after only a one use, the use of these in the laundry leads to a significant amount of waste.
The present invention solves these problems, as well as others associated with the use of these methods, while reducing electrostatic charges that buildup in an automatic heated tumble laundry dryer. The present invention utilizes a unique design that enables it to effectively disperse static break up and physically soften the clothing. Further, the invention, unlike the prior art, is designed to include reusable dispersing agents for anti-static chemicals. Therefore, unlike the prior art, the present invention reduces static build-up and because it is reusable, reduces the amount of waste generated for each load of laundry.
The following art defines the present state of this field:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,577, issued on Jan. 16, 2001, to Vitorino, discloses an anti-static ball adapted to be placed in a dyer along with clothes to reduce static buildup. The ball includes a one-piece porous foam ball and a two-piece outer-shell adapted to surround and contain the porous foam ball. The outer shell includes holes to permit communication between the inner foam ball and the clothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,681, issued on Mar. 26, 1991, to Wierenga et al., discloses fabric softener compositions, delivered by a sheet or pouch, that are included along with the laundry in both the washing and drying cycles. The fabric softener compositions also have anti-static properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,673, issued on Nov. 8, 1977, to Falivene, discloses a form-retaining substrate coated with a fabric conditioning anti-static compound that is placed amongst damp laundry in an automatic laundry dryer in order to reduce static buildup when the laundry is heated and tumble dried.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,034, issued on Oct. 3, 1972, to Hewitt et al., discloses a porous foam substrate coated with a nonionic fabric softening and anti-static coating compounds, wherein the coating compounds penetrate below the surface of the substrate and into the pores. The coated porous foam substrate is placed amongst damp laundry in an automatic laundry dryer in order to reduce static buildup when the laundry is heated and tumble dried.
The above-described references are hereby incorporated by reference in full.
The prior art teaches the use of anti-static balls and anti-static chemicals. However, the prior art does not teach an effective construction of the anti-static ball along with elements that can disperse anti-static chemicals, and also including physical structures to physically soften the clothing. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.